


What do they think?

by aguwustdick (sugandrew), beary_scary



Series: A Simple Spoonful [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Protective OC, Suspicious Luther, not really anti-Luther, protective five, will add tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: What each member of the Academy thinks about Honey and Five





	What do they think?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We're sorry we disappeared for so long, life got in the way

_ Luther can’t see the little changes in Five’s attitude when Honey is with him so he wonders why she stays with him. _

 

There was a question in Luther’s head that followed Honey like a cape hanging from her shoulders. 

_ Why? _

Why him?

Five was an old man, spending his days inside his room, writing equations wherever he could, desperately looking for  _ something. _

She looked simple, just a happy, cheery and lively barista that for some reason caught his attention. 

She was like a dog, walking behind him, talking with a smile while he didn’t show any reaction or answer to what she was saying, yet she didn’t seem to mind.

If he stayed really quiet he could hear them from his bedroom.  

Sometimes it was their low voices, reaching his ears as incomprehensible murmurs, or her laugh and the tone of his annoyed old man voice. Other times it was pure silence. 

And maybe once or twice the only thing audible was her crying.

He made her cry and she stayed anyways.

Every once in a while they fought. Their voices weren’t loud, they were bitter, and those times you could hear her steps echoing in the big and empty house, knowing that everyone’s eyes were on her until she closed the door.

Maybe  _ that _ fight was finally the last straw, they hoped.

But it never was.

One day he decided he had to ask, make her understand she deserved more.

“Honey.” He said, his tone loud and clear as she was closing the door of Five’s room as quietly as possible. Her eyes opened in alert and placed her finger across her lips.  _ Quiet _ . She shushed him downstairs.

“He’s sleeping, what do you want?” She asked without stopping her stroll to the kitchen, the conversation wasn’t important, at least not to her. She knew what he was going to say. 

“Why do you talk to him?” Her expression said she was expecting that question, but her eyes shone with annoyance. 

“We’re similar, we’re good for each other.” Luther wasn’t expecting that answer, out of all the possibilities that roamed in his head.

“Similar? But you’re happy, you smile and laugh, I’ve never seen him smile.” She didn’t look at him, too busy putting a filter on the coffee maker. 

“That’s on you buddy, not on me.” She put the grounded beans and closed the lid.

“But you’re completely different. You talk to him with life, and he doesn’t even look at you. He makes you cry.” He had to stop because she loudly snorted, covering her face with a hand.

“ _ Makes me cry _ ?” She cleared her throat. “You think too highly of me and too low of him. I’m not just the ‘happy barista that follows the old man-kid around like a dog.’ I’m more than that, and he’s more than just a tiny asshole that thinks he’s better than everyone else.” The coffee maker buzzed as the black liquid slowly fell into the pot, drop by drop. She moved on to grab bread. “I don’t know what you wanted to hear, but what I do know is that it wasn’t this. I don’t need help or a hero to tell me that I deserve more than the friend I chose to have, the person I decided to talk to more than three months ago.” She grabbed the glass pot and poured its contents on two mugs. “I don’t want him to wake up alone. Goodbye, Luther.” 

 


End file.
